kushielfandomcom-20200222-history
Valerian House
|Dowayne2 = Didier Vascon |Second2 = — |Tenure2 = }} Valerian House is one of the thirteen houses of the Night Court. Its canon is submission, and Valerian is one of the houses of pain in the Night Court, along with Mandrake House. They revere Kushiel as well as Naamah. Adepts are trained to receive pain from patrons. It is the only house besides Mandrake to use a signale, but in this case it is for the adept's benefit. Valerian adepts take pride in what they do and want to have their limits tested. When Phèdre nó Delaunay was an apprentice and visited Valerian House as education before her first assignation as a Servant of Naamah, Jean-Baptiste Marais was the House's dowayne and Didier Vascon its second. Some twenty-five years later when Imriel nó Montrève de la Courcel visits Valerian House with Mavros Shahrizai and their Shahrizai kinsman, Vascon had arisen to dowayne. General Information Phèdre nó Delaunay would have gone to Valerian House had Anafiel Delaunay not bought her marque. At the Midwinter Masque, Valerian chooses a hareem theme, causing conflict with Jasmine House who'd chosen the same. Shortly before her first assignation, Phèdre visits Valerian House to learn about what to expect from her patrons. The Second, Didier Vascon, gives her a tour and informs her that they would've recognized her as an anguissette right away. Imriel visits for the first time in , at Mavros's suggestion. He chooses an adept named Sephira, but struggles to overcome the wounds left by Daršanga. Eventually he is able to come to terms with and accept his sadistic side. Valerian House uses the lesson of the spiced candies to determine which fosterlings they will keep. Children are given spiced candies and an adept explains that the pleasant taste is caused by the pain of the spice. Those who understand this are kept, those who don't have their marques sold. After that, they are not allowed to experience pleasure without pain or pain without pleasure. Valerian and Mandrake have a reciprocal agreement. Adepts from both houses frequently hold Showings on request. Imriel attends a few of these, and in , Mavros arranges such a showing for Imriel and Sidonie. Valerian will also send adepts to Mandrake if requested, since some Mandrake patrons prefer just to watch. The entrance to the house is long, with trees on either side of it. Tapestries featuring mythological scenes of rape and torture decorate the halls of the receiving room. There are many different pleasure chambers and everything is very private. Valerian requires a reference and a guarantee for the use of flechettes. The Shahrizai have their own private pleasure chamber and a standing contract with Valerian- it includes no maiming, no branding or flechettes and no scars unless previously agreed upon. When appearing before a patron, adepts appear nude with their eyes downcast. They address patrons as "my lord" or "my lady." Characters Associated with Valerian House ; Jean-Baptiste Marais : Dowayne during Phèdre's childhood. ; Didier Vascon : Second during Phèdre's visit, later Dowayne. ; Sephira : Adept Imriel chooses for his assignation. Her signale is "sunshine." References Category:Terre d'Ange Category:Kushiel's Dart Category:Kushiel's Scion Category:Kushiel's Justice Category:Kushiel's Mercy Category:Houses of the Night Court